The present invention relates in general to laser absorption spectroscopy and, more particularly, to such spectroscopy wherein absorption of infrared energy from a laser beam by a liquid sample under analysis is monitored by a thermal detector coupled in energy exchanging relation with the sample for detecting energy absorption as a function of the wavelength of the laser beam applied to the sample